Kiss me
by Jek-Scarlet
Summary: — Vamos Lucy, es solo un pequeño he inocente beso. Nada malo pasara— Le corte colocando mi mano a centímetros de su rostro, impidiéndole el que otra frase de insistencia saliese de sus labios. Ya iban horas insistiendo con el mismo tema, y recibiendo la misma negativa, una y otra vez. Desde que había entrado a mi casa había estado tratando de persuadirme.


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail no me pertenece así como tampoco sus personajes. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

**Nota: **Este es mi primer fic de Fairy Tail. Si tengo algún error por favor hacérmelo saber. Gracias.

* * *

_**Kiss me**_

_«Lo que hace la vida interesante, es el conocer y realizar nuevas experiencias»._

* * *

— Vamos Lucy, es solo un pequeño he inocente beso. Nada malo pasara.

— No Erza ¿Por qué no se lo pides a otra persona? ¿Por qué justo a mí? — Pregunte mientras bebía tranquilamente de mi taza de chocolate caliente y sostenía con firmeza el libro que Levy me había prestado esta mañana. El aroma dulce del chocolate y el de las páginas viejas del libro era lo más parecido a una droga que tenía.

— Lucy — Llamo con la clara intención de que la mirase. Aparte la mirada para observarla atentamente —. Vamos, solo uno.

— He dicho que no— Mi voz sonó firme y decidida, no daría mi brazo a torcer, ni ahora ni nunca.

— Pero Lucy…

Le corte colocando mi mano a centímetros de su rostro, impidiéndole el que otra frase de insistencia saliese de sus labios. Ya iban horas insistiendo con el mismo tema, y recibiendo la misma negativa, una y otra vez. Desde que había entrado a mi casa había estado tratando de persuadirme.

— Erza — Fui bajando mi mano para poder verla —, no sé qué loca idea se te ha metido, ni tampoco se el por qué me lo vienes a pedir a mí, pero he dicho que no.

Al terminar de hablar volví mi vista al libro y espere que con esas pequeñas palabras entendiese que no iba a hacer lo que ella quería.

El suspiro que dio llego hasta mis oídos, luego una pequeña mano fue bajando el libro que estaba a la altura de mi rostro; cubriéndolo. Tan predecible.

— La razón por la que te lo estoy pidiendo es porque siempre quise saber que se sentía besar a una chica, ¿El por qué te le he pedido a ti? No iré a besar a cualquier chica que luego ande esparciendo falsos rumores por ahí o que piense cualquier cosa. Yo sé que tú guardarías este secreto como nuestro.

Medite las palabras dichas por mi amiga pelirroja, era cierto, yo no saldría gritando por las calles de Magnolia gritando que bese a la temible Titania. Si fuese a hacerlo, claro está.

Pero había una razón por la que no aceptaba el besar a Erza; más allá del hecho de que se me hacía bastante rara la idea de besar a una amiga. La razón era bastante simple.

Yo nunca he besado a nadie, jamás había dado mi primer beso. Mis labios seguían siendo vírgenes (como todo en mí) y añoraban el contacto con otros labios, pero no cualquiera, sino el de alguien que en verdad me ame y al que yo ame.

— Deja de estar pensando en Natsu y contéstame.

Ahora fue yo la que soltó un sonoro suspiro.

Ahí estaba, otra vez alguna insinuación de que entre Natsu y yo había algo más que amistad, todos los miembros de Fairy Tail parecían pensar que entre nosotros había algo cuando no era así, ni remotamente cerca.

¿Ya habría dado Natsu su primer beso? Ese pensamiento paso veloz, como un rayo, por mi mente, junto a otra pregunta ¿Qué se sentiría besar a Natsu?

El imaginar sus labios sobre los míos; cálidos y feroces, como él. Con sus grandes manos sujetando mi cintura estrechándome contra él y profundizando cada vez más el beso.

Mi rostro comenzó a arder y trae de disolver todo pensamiento impuro que tuviese a Natsu y a mí en una situación que pasase los límites de la amistad, porque eso éramos, solo amigos y compañeros de equipo.

— No quería llegar a esto, Lucy — Mire rápidamente a Erza al momento que se inclinaba hacia mí y dejaba nuestros rostros extremadamente cerca.

Contuve el aliento al momento que nuestros labios chocaban. No fue brusco, mucho menos feroz. Erza movía sus labios contra los míos de una manera suave que hacía que me recorriese una corriente eléctrica por mi espalda. Los pocos segundos que duro el beso pude experimentar de una calidez que nunca antes había sentido, y que a decir verdad era bastante placentera.

— Gracias por esta experiencia Lucy— Se acercó a la ventana y salió por ella antes de que pudiese siquiera decirle algo. No es que quisiera o siquiera pudiera.

Tome aire, y hasta ese momento note que desde que Erza se había acercado a mi había contenido el aliento. Toque mis labios; tibios, con sabor a fresas y vainilla. Inconscientemente sonreí.

A pesar de ser mi primer beso, había sido increíble, además de que mejor de lo que me lo había imaginado varias veces.

Ahora cuando viera a Erza ya no vería solo a mi amiga, vería a una temible pelirroja vestida en alguna de sus armaduras de combate que podría seducir a cualquier hombre y que, probablemente, podría ser la reina de la seducción y envidia de muchas mujeres, sino que también sería la que robo mi primer beso y con la cual mantenía un secreto.

Erza era la chica que me hacía pensar cosas un tanto absurdas he incoherentes, y que me hacía desear probar una vez más esos labios.

¿Erza me dejaría experimentar, esta vez a mí? Aunque yo no iría con un 'Bésame' iría directo a sus labios, porque si aprendí algo de Erza hoy es que, no hay que pedir, hay que hacerlo y ya.


End file.
